newjerseyfandomcom-20200215-history
Atlantic Coast Brands
in New Jersey, USA | founder = Andrew Surwilo and Thomas Shipley | hq_location = Jersey City, New Jersey, USA | hq_location_city = Jersey City | hq_location_country = United States | area_served = | key_people = | products = Beauty and Skin Care | brands = | services = Proprietary Beauty and Skin Care Product Marketing | owner = | website = http://atlanticcoastbrands.com/ }} Atlantic Coast Brands. (ACB) is a Jersey City, New Jersey based direct-response marketing company that sells beauty products directly to consumers through television ads, direct mail, telemarketing, home shopping television, email and the internet. ACB products are largely scientifically based, treatment products, including anti-aging and hair regrowth products. As of 2015, it has 78 different skin and hair care products across six brands. Atlantic Coast Brands was founded in July 2005 by Andrew Surwilo and Thomas Shipley. In 2005 it began distributing Hydroxatone AM/PM anti-wrinkle complex. In 2010 it launched Keranique Hair Regrowth System. In 2015 the company launched Christie Brinkley Authentic Skin Care, its first celebrity-endorsed beauty product. , Hydroxatone, Keranique, Sarah McNamara/Miracle Skin Transformer, and Luminique. History After deciding to target the baby boomer audience, they developed their first hit product, Hydroxatone. Originally, most sales were Print and Direct Mail driven. In 2007 ACB expanded its marketing channels into TV, Radio and internet. In 2013 ACB entered the retail sales channel, distributing Hydroxatone in ULTA and Sephora. Later ACB distributed Sarah MacNamara Miracle Skin Transformer, Keranique and Christie Brinkley Authentic Skin to several national retailers. Company Antlantic Coast Brands, founded in 2005 by Andrew Surwilo and Thomas Shipley is a business that markets for notable american beauty brands. The founders have had a 30 years of experience in the marketing industry and product development. The business has its headquarters in Jersey City, NJ, United States. The business targets its products for the baby boomers, female gender of America and Canada. ACB advertises over both television and radio, reaching out to a large market.Today the business is more focused on advertising its products over the social media as it is less costly than the mentioned former two. ACB claims to be the pioneer of the 360 marketing approach. This approach, according to the company, ensures that the communication mediums in the present age are utilised at their optimum to reach the target market. Keeping the 360 marketing approach, ACB places its products at some popular retail outlets across USA. Some of its partner outlets include Kohl's and Costco. Products There are four basic products that were developed and marketed by the Atlantic Coast Media Group. The newest product range is the Christine Brinkley Authentic Skincare, which is named after the model and actress, now in her 60's. The product ranges in anti-ageing creams. In 2006 they began selling Hydroxatone, their first developed product. Today, the Hydroxatone brand has a wide range of products all meant to fight the signs of ageing. Its major and the earliest developed products are AM/PM Anti-Wrinkle Complex, Hydrolyze Advanced Under Eye Formula, Anti-Acne CC Cream, and Anti-Aging BB Cream. In 2013 they purchased the rights to The Sarah McNamara Miracle Skin Transformer which includes range of products such as night/day creams and other facial products such as the Miracle Balm. and Miracle Revival Mud. Today their best-selling brand is Keranique Hair Regrowth Treatment. , specifically the shampoo and conditioner, is claimed to help women with hair fall and growth issues. The brand includes products such as shampoo, conditioner and other hair treatment supplements. References Category:Companies based in New Jersey Category:Companies in USA Category:Beauty Companies